In the state of the art, different tools are known for inserting or removing wire thread inserts. Such tools comprise a spindle body, which normally has a drive section and a receiving section with thread for screwing on the wire thread insert. An entraining blade is arranged inside this spindle body. This entraining blade represents an elongated construction with a central pivot point. This central pivot point is also often the fastening point of the entraining blade, which is formed by a pin riveted in the spindle body. A blade projection, which engages in the wire thread insert, is arranged on one end of the entraining blade. A spring is arranged on the other end of the entraining blade so that the blade projection is pretensioned in a spring-loaded manner into an engaging position in the wire thread insert.
Such tools are described in EP 0 153 266, EP 0 153 267, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,114 and EP 0 615 818.
A similar tool is disclosed in EP 1 838 499. The entraining blade arranged in the spindle body is also pretensioned in a spring-loaded manner here. The movement of the entraining blade takes place via a knife edge bearing so that the entraining blade does not need to be riveted with a pin within the spindle body.
Due to the blade construction in the tools of the state of the art described above, the entire tool is relatively long. A certain working space is thereby required for the installation and deinstallation of wire thread inserts, which is disadvantageous in some installation situations. Moreover, the entraining blades, in particular the blade projections, wear out after a certain number of inserting and/or removing cycles for wire thread inserts. A replacement of the entraining blade is thus required in order to be able to continue to use the tool. This replacement of the entraining blade is complex since the middle pin must be removed for the fastening of the entraining blade using different tools. If the entraining blade is not fastened with a middle pin, a tool is required in order to open the spindle body for removal of the entraining blade. The subsequent installation of the new entraining blade with pin is also only possible with a tool and a relatively considerable amount of time so that valuable operating time of the tool is thereby lost.
An additional constructive disadvantage comes from the arrangement of the spring, which pretensions the blade projection of the entraining blade into the engaging position in the wire thread insert. The spring can be lost during the deinstallation and/or the installation of the entraining blade or at least impede the retrofitting due to its required rearrangement.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a tool for inserting or removing a tang-free wire thread insert as well as a production method therefor, which is adjustable with little maintenance effort for a new work cycle.